


High on You

by dibbit



Category: Phandom, dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: 2009, Drug Use, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dibbit/pseuds/dibbit
Summary: 2009 is coming to an end and Phil invites Dan to a party with his friends to celebrate the New Year. The two have been dating for a few months and Dan knows quite a lot about Phil, but he has yet to hear about Phil's apparent experience with party drugs. When Phil suggests they try cocaine at the upcoming party, almost every fiber of Dan's being is telling him to say no.But of course, wanting to impress his cool older boyfriend, Dan says yes.DISCLAIMER / CONTENT WARNING: This is a fictional work which describes the combined use of cocaine and ecstasy, dangerous drugs which should never be used in real-life situations and should *never* be used together. My story characters are invincible if I want them to be, but you are not!Sensitive content includes descriptions of drug use, anxiety, and sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dnp fic that I'm actually posting online, and I'm pretty proud of it! Comments and suggestions are welcome, just please don't yell at me for writing about drug use it's a fictional story and I already know I'm a sinner.
> 
> Don't do drugs, kids.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dan doesn't tend to think of himself as a very hardcore person.

He's eighteen years old and he's had sex with a grand total of two people, did a cheeky bit of underage drinking in secondary school, and once took a few hits off of someone else's joint, violently choking and coughing on the smoke. And that's it; that's the extent of his devious experience in life.

So when his boyfriend of three months asks him if he wants to try coke, suffice to say he's a bit shocked.

"Coke? As in cocaine?" Dan raises his eyebrows at his laptop webcam, attempting to convey his confusion and shock over Skype.

Phil nods on the screen in front of him. "Yeah, I mean if you want. Jason told me he was bringing quite a bit to the party and-"

"Phil," Dan cuts his boyfriend off mid sentence, still trying to comprehend what he was saying. "You actually-- you-- have you done cocaine before?"

Phil smiles and shrugs, as if he's not saying he has snorted hard drugs. "A few times, yeah. 'Cause my friends from Uni were always offering it you know, at the stupid parties they'd drag me to. It can actually be pretty fun," he explains nonchalantly. Dan blinks. And blinks again. He feels like a two year old for being so shocked when this is apparently normal to Phil. Phil, whose typical idea of a fun night was breakfast for dinner, three hours of video games, and a marathon of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Dan blinks again, not sure how to respond.

Phil watches Dan's face and responds to his silence with a short laugh. "We don't have to do it, obviously. If you don't want to. I haven't done it in ages anyway, and I get that it can be scary and--"

"No, I want to try it." Phil is quiet after Dan says it and so is Dan, and he's not really sure why he said it when he doesn't even know what a coke high feels like and he's not the guy who does drugs at parties and what the fuck did he just agree to?

"Are you sure? It's really not a big deal, there'll be alcohol and stuff too so we can just stick with that," Phil says with a shrug, and that's Dan's chance to take it back. They can just enjoy New Year's together, chatting with Phil's friends and sharing a beer or two.

But something stops him from taking it back. Something about being the young, straight-edge boyfriend chickening out of anything Phil and all his cool, edgy, older friends want to do makes Dan feel sick. He isn't a child and he hates the idea of Phil treating him like one, so he attempts to wipe the scared look off of his face and shrugs. "No, I'm sure. Sounds like it could be fun."

\--

Three weeks and many hours of online research later, Dan is pulling up to Phil's friend's house in a cab, already sweating from the nerves and drumming his fingers against his thigh. He texts Phil as he steps out of the cab, too uncomfortable to walk into a house full of unfamiliar twenty-somethings alone.

It's only a few minutes of standing awkwardly on the porch in the freezing December night before Phil comes to the door, smiling brightly when he sees Dan. He opens the door wide, gesturing for Dan to come in and immediately pulling him into a tight hug when he does. Dan giggles and lets out an annoyed groan at how tightly his boyfriend squeezes him. He melodramatically gasps for air when he's finally released before leaning up to plant a small kiss on Phil's chin. Phil responds with a kiss to Dan's nose, pulling back and giggling, "your nose is cold as an icicle!" Dan shoves him lightly, walking further into the house as Phil closes the door behind them. It's a split level home, and there's music playing somewhere...downstairs? Or upstairs? Both, he decides after a moment, feeling the floor vibrate from the bass below and hearing muffled vocals filtering down the stairs from above. Dan turns back to Phil, unsure of where to go.

"Most of the people here already are downstairs dancing," Phil says, walking toward the stairs and reaching down to lace his fingers with Dan's, "but I've been hanging out with some people upstairs. It's quieter and less sweaty." Dan nods and lets Phil lead him up the stairs, down a hall that reeks like weed, and into a big room with a couple of sofas, a bed, a few people lounging around, and a baby grand piano which catches Dan's attention. "Wanna play something for me?" Phil nudges Dan with an elbow and Dan pulls his eyes away from the piano, smiling shyly and nudging his boyfriend back.

"Maybe if every other human leaves the room and I can play horrifically in peace," he mumbles, eyeing the small group chatting on and around the sofas. Phil wraps an arm around Dan's waist and walks them over to his friends.

"Hey guys, so this is Dan," he says to everyone and Dan scans their faces; three girls and four guys look over at him, and he barely recognizes a few of them from Phil's Facebook. He offers a sheepish smile and a small wave, leaning into Phil and kind of wishing he were invisible.

Everyone is nice enough, though, smiling and greeting Dan back. One guy, who Dan recognizes as Jason from online, holds his beer up in Dan's direction and excitedly announces, "Hey! Your boyfriend, yeah Lester? Cheers," and Dan blushes at the casual mention of their relationship. Phil chuckles and walks Dan over to the sofa Jason's sitting on, settling next to his friend and patting the cushion beside him, signaling Dan to sit.

\--

It takes Dan a while to warm up to the strangers around him, but once he does he finds that he's really enjoying himself. Phil's friends, mostly from Uni, are all really nice and funny and, with Phil beside him for added bravery, he finds it easy to join in on their conversations.

By around ten o'clock, most of the group has filtered out of the room to join the main party downstairs, leaving Dan, Phil, Jason, and Beth, who Dan has learned is Jason's girlfriend. The four of them are sitting, joking about something Jason had seen on the internet, and Dan by this point has completely forgotten why he was so nervous about coming to this party in the first place.

It's when Beth digs a hand-mirror out of her bag along with a large plastic bag of various supplies that Dan remembers why he was so nervous. He watches as Beth lays the mirror across her lap, opening the plastic bag and pulling out its contents one by one. Phil and Jason continue chatting as Beth lays down a large razor blade and several small baggies filled with a white substance. Dan swallows nervously.

"Oi," Beth interjects into their chat, nudging into Jason's arm, "Got a fiver we could use or something?" And Jason rolls his eyes but reaches for his wallet to dig out a five pound note. Dan can feel Phil's eyes on him as he stares at the little baggies, at the note that Beth rolls tightly into a straw, at the thin line of white powder she forms on the mirror. Suddenly, the weight of what Dan is about to do falls on him. He kind of feels like he's being crushed. And it's clear that Phil sees the panic in his face, as there's soon a hand on Dan's knee and a quiet voice in his ear.

"Hey," Phil murmurs just loud enough for Dan to hear, "You know we still don't need to do this right?" Dan doesn't respond, doesn't react as he watches Beth lean down to do the line. He does want to do this, he does. Or, he doesn't, but he wants to impress Phil, and fuck it, he might as well find out what it really feels like while he has the opportunity.

From what he read online, being high on cocaine was basically like drinking ten cups of coffee. It's supposed to make you hyper, focused, and fidgety. Your body gets warm and maybe kinda twitchy. It heightens your senses and makes you excited over nothing. It really didn't seem too intense or scary when he read about it on a screen.

It's a bit different now that he's watching someone snort a line three feet away from him. Phil squeezes his knee. "Babe? Come on, why don't we go downstairs and-"

"Here, Lester," Jason is saying and suddenly the mirror is being passed to Phil, the baggies, razor, and note laid across its surface. Phil takes it carefully. Dan remembers to breathe. Phil looks at his boyfriend, concerned, and asks a final time, "Are you sure you don't want to go get a drink downstairs? Really, Dan, I think-"

"No, I'm fine," Dan interrupts sharply, and he's surprised he managed to speak at all. He meets Phil's eyes, matching Phil's concerned look with a look of what he hopes is confidence. After a moment of quiet, Phil concedes, shrugging and looking down to cut Dan a line. Dan lets out a shaky breath. He can do this. Hyperactivity, heightened senses, excitement. Nothing too extreme. And Phil would be with him all night. Surely, everything would be fine.

"How about you just do a little bump?" Phil suggests, his voice soft as he reaches up to rub Dan's arm. "Just a little bit to get you started, and we'll see how you feel after that, yeah?" Dan gives a small smile and nods, looking down at his shoes. His heart is already racing and he thinks, isn't that supposed to happen _after_ he does the coke? Phil pours a bit of the white powder out of the baggie and picks up the razor to form a small, thin line for Dan. He explains to Dan how it's done, picking up the make-shift straw and demonstrating the right way to hold it, how to inhale, how to get the whole line up quickly, and suddenly this sounds like rocket science to Dan, who is taking the mirror and rolled-up note in shaky, clammy hands and nodding as if he's completely sure he knows what he's doing.

He looks at Phil for a second, who gives him a reassuring nod, and stares down at the little mini line of cocaine he's actually about to snort up his nose. He blinks a few times and looks back up at Phil. "I'm not really-- I don't, know-- Could you hold the mirror?" His voice is shaky and he mentally curses himself for it.

Phil nods with a soft "Oh sure Baby yeah," carefully taking the mirror back and holding it up. Dan leans over it, holding the rolled note against his left nostril. He takes a steadying breath and stares down at his own terrified reflection for a few seconds before covering his right nostril and pressing the bill against the powder, inhaling hard and fast as he swipes the note across the mirror.

He pulls back up with a jerk, dropping the note and pinching his nose closed with a wince. It burns, in his nose and behind his eyes and even in his throat, and he feels Phil's hand rubbing his back as he squeezes his eyes shut from the pain, sniffling in attempt to clear his nose. "That was perfect, Babe. How do you feel?" Phil takes the mirror from Dan as he asks, passing it back to Jason. Dan opens his eyes after a while, blinking away the tears beginning to form from the sting, and looks at his boyfriend. The pain is dulling, now, and Dan feels a warm tingle spreading down his arms. His face heats up. His heart rate picks up just a bit. "I feel..." Dan blinks a few times, eyes wide when he reopens them. A pleasant energetic wave washes over him, like a little spark of electricity. "I feel good."

Phil smiles at him, rubbing small circles between his shoulders. Dan smiles back. Maybe this will be fine after all, he thinks, watching Phil take the mirror back from Jason to do a line himself. Phil cuts a line much bigger than Dan's little bump, balancing the mirror on his knees and sniffing it up quickly and smoothly before wiping his finger across the mirror, picking up loose white dust. "Smile, Babe," he says, looking up at Dan, flashing his own toothy grin as example. Dan furrows his brow but complies, showing his teeth with a halfhearted smile. Phil sticks his finger up against Dan's front teeth and pushes up, rubbing the dust across his gums. Dan jerks his head back, pulling his brows in further and staring at Phil, confused. Phil giggles. "It'll make your mouth feel kind of funny, just wait." Dan gives Phil an incredulous look but shrugs and looks around as Phil passes the mirror and supplies back to his friend.

Everything around the room seems to have a bright glow, and every little movement catches Dan's eye. He watches the blinking Christmas lights on a house out the window for a while, then watches the pendulum of the miniature grandfather clock on top of the piano, then watches Beth's foot as it hangs off the side of the sofa, swinging back and forth. He looks back at Phil as the mirror makes its way back over to him. He watches him cut and snort another line, wiggling his lips around as he watches. Phil was right; his upper lip and gums have gone numb and tingly. Dan decides it's a pleasant feeling, not unlike the buzzing warmth in his arms and the flush in his cheeks.

He sniffles, suddenly feeling like he's got a runny nose. He remembers reading online that this is common with coke, and it's already pretty annoying, but he figures the fuzzy warmth in his body and the peppy energy he's feeling make up for it well enough.

When Phil finishes cutting another line and looks up at Dan, his pupils are blown and his cheeks are flushed and Dan thinks it's probably the cutest thing he's ever seen. He's sure he looks about the same, having only done a little bump compared to Phil's two lines.

He takes the note from Phil, looking down at the freshly cut line. It's definitely bigger than the last, about the same size as the two Phil had done. He takes a deep breath, mentally preparing for the burn, and leans down to inhale.

And it burns all right, a lot more than the last and Dan's eyes are watering as he sniffs and winces and shakes his head. Jason and Beth giggle on the other side of the couch and Phil rubs Dan's back again, and Dan only feels slightly humiliated. He hands the makeshift straw back to his boyfriend and rubs at his nose, focusing on his breathing as he waits for the burn to subside. Slowly, it does, and Dan shifts his focus instead to his quickening heart rate and the heat in his cheeks. He watches Jason do a line as he waits for it to really hit, expecting more than the small rush of the first bump.

And he's right.

If the bump was a spark of electricity, the full line is a bolt of fucking lightning. His heart beats faster, and faster still and he feels like maybe he's having a heart attack, and his body is vibrating, his cheeks are going red, he feels warm all over and it's actually...kind of nice. The room is bright and everyone is talking louder and everything's moving fast and it's so _funny_ to Dan, who's looking at Phil now with big wide eyes and a bigger wider smile and raised eyebrows as if to say 'holy shit', and Phil smiles back at him with a giggle and a small nod. He wonders if Phil is feeling this too, this surge of energy and giddiness and warmth, and if he is, how the fuck is he sitting still?

Dan wants to get up and walk around, and it takes him a second to realize he's already doing it, he's on his feet and away from the couch and that almost scares him, but he turns his head to see Phil beside him and giggles, deciding that as long as Phil is here, he can let his hyperactive brain do what it wants.

And it does.

He drags Phil to the piano and starts playing "Clair de Lune", and he's playing it way too fast, and that makes him laugh, everything makes him laugh. And then he's insisting Phil tries, and then he's in tears laughing at Phil's awful attempt to play, and suddenly they're across the room on the other sofa and Dan's on Phil's lap as he talks with Jason and Beth, and when did they even end up on the sofa?

The next hour is just as much of a blur, and eventually Dan realizes he's getting his sense back, as he's sat beside Phil sipping from a water bottle --when did he even get water?-- and shaking his leg. He still feels warm and his heart is thrumming quickly and steadily and he can feel his blood rushing through every bit of his body, but that overwhelming high has definitely passed. He's sure because when he checks the time on his phone, only one minute has passed since his last check, when earlier he would look up and back down and ten minutes would have gone by. He looks over at Phil and, for the first time in the last hour, is able to concentrate on what he's saying. He's telling some story about seeing a lady get attacked by a goose, and he's very excited about it, and it makes Dan smile. He wonders if it's even the coke making him so passionate about the story, or if sober Phil would be just as excited about goose attacks.

For a little while Dan is content with leaning against Phil on the sofa, tracing shapes against his boyfriend's thigh with his fingers while Phil chats with his friends. But eventually he gets antsy, and he's happy to hear it when Phil nudges him and asks if he's up for another line.

\--

Another hour passes of hyper giggling and over dramatic conversations with random people and wandering from one room to another, and then it's five minutes to midnight and Phil is taking Dan's hand and leading him to the stairs.

They go down to the basement where a flat screen in the back is playing a New Years count down special, the sound completely drowned out by whatever shitty EDM is being blasted through the speakers throughout the room. It's dark but there's colorful lights flashing everywhere, and to Dan's overactive brain the room is a sensory overload Hell hole. He leans into Phil, who's guiding him through a bunch of sweaty dancing bodies to a semi-empty corner by the TV. He relaxes just barely when they get there, pulling Phil into a loose hug and dropping his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. He understands that Phil wants to be down here to celebrate the strike of midnight, but the noise and the lights and the people are a bit much for Dan when he's already so wired.

Phil holds Dan close, swaying them softly from side to side as he watches the countdown on the screen. "Less than a minute to go," he says into Dan's ear, and Dan can barely hear him over the loud music, but he nods and pulls his head up, pulling away from Phil to watch the screen.

Thirty seconds until the New Year.

He feels a bubbling excitement in his core and he's almost positive he's only this fired up about the holiday because of the cocaine frying his nerves.

Twenty seconds.

"Think 2010 will be any good?" Phil asks, looking from the TV to his boyfriend, his arms still wrapped loosely around Dan's waist. Dan smiles up at him.

Ten seconds.

"As long as I've got you," Dan replies, probably too quiet for Phil to hear over the thrumming bass, "It'll be the best year of my life."

Five. Four.

Phil smiles, resting his forehead against Dan's. Dan loops his arms around Phil's neck, pulling him close. They stand quietly as the rest of the crowd shouts out the last few seconds of 2009.

Three. Two. One.

Everyone goes crazy with shouts of celebration and exclamations of the new year, and Dan pulls Phil into a kiss. It's soft and sweet at first, both of them smiling against the other's lips, but Dan follows Phil as he tries to part the kiss, not eager for it to end. He tightens his arms around Phil and reattaches their mouths, parting his lips and dragging his tongue across Phil's. Phil steps closer to Dan, their bodies pressed together as they kiss, open-mouthed and wet and hot and Dan wishes they weren't in a loud crowded room because he's so fucking wired and he suddenly wants Phil so _bad_.

Phil pulls away and looks at Dan, who probably looks just as flushed and wide-eyed and needy as Phil does right now. He swallows before asking, "Wanna head up to one of the bedrooms?" and Dan is nodding before he finishes the question.

\--


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, I was hoping to post this a few days after part one, but then uni finals happened. Sorry about that! 
> 
> Just like part one, be warned that this chapter involves drug use, and it's very unsafe and basically just don't do drugs, kids. 
> 
> It also involves sex but I mean, isn't that why you're reading in the first place?
> 
> Anyway, I'd love your feedback after you read!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Okay, so, you can say no to this..." 

Dan sits on the large, neatly made bed as Phil closes the door behind him, closing the two of them into what Dan guessed was a guest bedroom. He looks up at his boyfriend, squinting his eyes. What could Phil possibly be suggesting now?

"What is it?" He asks suspiciously. Phil smirks and sits beside Dan on the bed, kicking his shoes off in the process. Dan's heart, already a constant thrumming in his chest, beats even faster.

Phil produces a baggie from his back pocket, emptying out two small tablets into his palm. Dan looks down at them, raising an eyebrow. They're round and yellow, with little smiley faces imprinted on them.

"They're tabs of ecstasy. I got them from Jason earlier," Phil explains, rolling the tablets across his palm with his thumb. "Apparently if you mix it with coke, the effects of the ecstasy are dulled a bit. And since neither of us have tried it before, I figured we might as well try it dulled..." he trails off, shrugging and looking up at Dan, trying to discern his reaction from his face. Dan picks up a tablet and rolls it between his fingers.

"What does it do?" Dan asks, inspecting the little happy face tablet. Somewhere in his head, something tells him this is a bad idea. The fire in his belly and the buzzing in his veins tell him to do it, do it, do it.

"Well apparently," Phil answers, "It heightens all of your senses and makes everything feel better, and sound better and look better and-"

"Yeah, I think I get it," Dan cuts him off, looking up from the tablet and smiling. He looks Phil over for a moment, at his messy hair and his blushing cheeks and that expectant look on his face, and then he nods his head. What the hell. "Let's do it."

Phil smiles wide, bouncing in place on the mattress and plucking the tablet back out of Dan's hand. He holds it up, close to Dan's mouth. "Open," he says, and the fire in Dan's belly is spreading up to his chest and down to his thighs. He parts his lips, opening his mouth wide and sticking his tongue out. Phil's expression changes, his wide smile fading into a small smirk, his eyes hooded and his cheeks a deeper pink. A shiver goes down Dan's spine as he holds his boyfriend's stare.

Phil presses the tab to Dan's tongue, holding his finger there for a moment.

"It's not going to taste great, Phil all but whispers, eyes fixed on Dan's mouth, "but if you chew it, it'll kick in a lot quicker." It tastes like licorice, Dan thinks, and it's kind of gross, but he didn't exactly expect it to taste great. Dan nods and closes his mouth around Phil's finger, swirling his tongue around it as the tablet knocks around in his mouth. Phil hums and it's almost like a growl, sending another shiver through Dan, and he slowly removes his finger from Dan's mouth, a thin trail of spit dragging out with it.

Dan chomps down, chewing the tablet up as quick as he can because God, it really is nasty.

He swallows down the last of the water from the bottle he'd been carrying around, leaving just a sip for Phil, who pops the other tablet into his own mouth and grimaces as he chews, taking the near-empty water bottle when Dan offers it.

Phil shuffles back further onto the bed, reaching forward and pulling Dan back. Dan lets himself fall back against the bed, laughing as Phil swings a leg over his thighs and lowers himself on top of the younger boy. He places an elbow on either side of Dan's head, his face hovering above Dan's, their noses bumping together.

"So, where were we?" Phil breathes, and his breath is hot on Dan's lips. Dan smirks.

"You were wishing me a happy new year."

\--

It's about ten minutes later when Dan starts to feel it. By this point he's on Phil's lap, arms around his neck as the two of them place messy kisses on one another's mouths and jaws and necks. As Phil runs his hands gently down Dan's arms, Dan realizes just how sensitive he is. Heat blooms across his skin where Phil's fingers brush against it. A trail of goosebumps forms down his arms as Phil's hands brush down, exposing his skin again to the cool air of the room. Dan sighs against Phil's neck, suddenly acutely aware of how soft his skin is. Phil answers with a sigh of his own, his breath hot against Dan's ear, and the feeling of it sends a wave of euphoria crashing over Dan. Everything just feels so good.

Dan pulls back, sitting upright on Phil's lap to look at his boyfriend, and Dan can _see_ Phil's pupils widening. His eyes are glossy, his lips wet, his soft white skin stained a deep pink, and he looks so beautiful that Dan might cry.

Phil pulls him back in by his biceps, crashing their open mouths together and Dan is mortified when he realizes he just moaned at that, actually moaned at nothing more than a kiss, but he can't help it; Phil's mouth is hot and wet and his lips are soft and his grip is firm and strong on Dan's arms and Dan could probably come in his jeans just from this. It's overwhelming, how good Phil's mouth and hands feel and how sweet the sound of their breathing is and fuck, Phil tastes so good in his mouth. He feels like he's high on Phil, desperate for another taste, another touch, another hit because he's so fucking intoxicating and all Dan wants is more.

Phil grasps at the bottom hem of Dan's shirt, bunching the material in his hands and pushing it up to expose Dan's belly. Dan hums in contentment, a wordless permission for Phil to pull his shirt up over his head, and the moment it's off Dan is picking at the buttons of Phil's shirt, desperate to feel more of Phil's body against his. He pulls the shirt off of Phil's shoulders and down his arms, all but throwing himself against Phil once it's off. Their bodies are both so warm and Dan feels like he's burning wherever his skin touches Phil's but the burn is so good and he only wants more.

Dan slides his lips down Phil's neck, licking and sucking and nipping at the skin and reveling in the soft noises Phil lets out as he runs his hands over Dan's body. His skin tastes salty, Dan thinks, and he can't keep his mouth off of it, off of Phil's neck, his chest, his belly. By the time he's scooted down in front of Phil's hips and pulling at his boyfriend's jeans, dragging them down mid-thigh along with his drawers, Dan is actually drooling.

Phil's cock is so pretty, thick and hard against his stomach, blush pink and wet at the tip, and Dan loves it every time he sees it but now he's fucking worshiping it, jaw slack and eyes half-lidded as he wraps a hand around it, watching it twitch at the touch. Phil makes this low, desperate noise as Dan's grip tightens around its base and Dan answers with a moan of his own, closing his eyes as he leans in to lick a slow stripe up the length.

Phil's hand finds its way to Dan's head, fingers tangling into his hair as Dan wraps his lips around the head of Phil's cock. Dan flicks his tongue over the tip teasingly, earning a hum from Phil and a tug on his hair.

Dan takes his time, sucking and licking at the tip as he runs his hand along the rest of Phil’s length, driving his boyfriend mad. After a particularly painful pull on his hair, Dan decides to give in, pushing his head down to take more into his mouth. Phil eases up on his grip in response.

Dan smooths his tongue along the underside of Phil’s cock as he bobs his head, taking more of his length every few times he pushes back down. Soon enough, he’s got his nose pressed against Phil’s belly and most of Phil’s length down his throat. He’s holding down Phil’s hips now, too terrified of gagging to let him thrust forward, and continues with his little head-bobs. Phil’s never very vocal in bed, but the breathy little moans from above and the grip in Dan’s hair tell him he’s doing a good job. He pulls back up, keeping just the tip in his mouth, before going back down to the base. Phil groans out a string of curses as Dan repeats the movement again, and again.

Dan loves how Phil feels in his mouth, loves how his lips stretch around Phil’s cock, loves the taste of his skin and those sounds he’s making and fuck, he needs _more_.

He bobs his head down once more, pushing his nose against Phil’s belly and breathing in the smell of him before pulling off with a pop. He kisses his way back up Phil’s stomach, chest, neck, all the way up to his lips. He pulls his mouth just far enough from Phil’s to mumble, "Want you to fuck me."

Phil starts to say he doesn't have a condom but before he finishes the sentence, Dan has pulled one from his back pocket, smirking as he waves it between their faces. They both giggle as Phil takes the condom, planting a sweet kiss on Dan's nose before wrapping his arms around Dan's waist and laying him down against the mattress.

Phil sits up between Dan's legs, wriggling out of his jeans and ripping the condom wrapper open with his teeth. Dan takes the time to get off his own jeans and boxers.

Phil rubs his fingers over the condom as he rolls it on, collecting lube off of it, and presses his slicked digits against Dan's entrance. It's different than usual, the feeling of Phil's fingers stretching him out. It feels good, a pleasant burn rather than an uncomfortable one. He doesn't feel any pain, only the satisfying stretch of his muscles and the tingling cold of Phil's fingers. He doubts anything could hurt right now; with the ecstasy in his system all he feels is a buzzing warmth and overwhelming euphoria and a desperate ache for more.

And then Phil is hovering over Dan, propped up on an elbow as he lines himself up with Dan’s entrance.

As Phil pushes in Dan's head lolls against the mattress, his eyes rolling back in his head. He gasps and whimpers; it's all the sound he can manage, too lost in the bliss of the moment to force out anything more. He can feel himself stretch around Phil's cock, can feel the burn of it and it's so good, can feel the heavy heat between his legs and the tightening in his gut and the shaking in his thighs.

Once Phil's hips are flush against Dan's he pauses, and the two of them just lay there for a while. Dan closes his eyes, listening to the mingled sounds of their heavy breathing, feeling Phil's pounding heartbeat against his chest. He lets himself relax around Phil and turns his head just slightly, placing a chaste kiss against Phil's cheek.

Phil begins to move, starting a slow rhythm and Dan loves the slow burn as he drags in and out. He wraps his arms around Phil, resting his hands against his boyfriend's back, and pulls his legs up to wrap around Phil's waist, his thighs tight against Phil's sides and his ankles crossed over Phil's lower back. He groans as Phil picks up his pace, breathing heavy against Dan's neck as he fucks faster into him.

Every sound mingles so sweetly in Dan’s ears; the sounds of their breathing and Dan's little whimpers and the shuffling of the sheets and the sound of skin on skin and the creak in the headboard, it's like a symphony in Dan's ears and he could listen to it for days.

He turns his head and sees himself in a full-length mirror against the wall. His hair is curling and sticking to his face from sweat, his cheeks a deep rouge, his lips wet and parted, the brown of his eyes barely visible around his blown-out pupils. He watches himself as he's rocked into by Phil, watches the look of bliss on his face as his head jerks from Phil's force.

He doesn't realize how loud he's moaning until Phil is shushing in his ear, whispering "Shh Baby, don't wanna let them know I'm fucking your tight little ass," and Dan remembers where they are, fucking in some stranger's bed in a house full of Phil's friends, and he moans too-loud again at the thought, digging his nails harder into Phil's skin. He's drawing blood now, he can feel it, but he can't let up, can't relax a single muscle in his body, can't stop his desperate cries of pleasure from escaping his mouth. So he surrenders to it all, dragging his nails down Phil's back and letting out a low groan. He arches up against Phil's body, reveling in the burning heat between their stomachs and the soft warmth of Phil's panting breaths against his neck.

Phil fucks into him harder, quickening his pace and Dan's breaths are coming in quick, short gasps and little pants. Soon the only noises he can manage are these desperate little whines and squeaks between gasps, and he forces them out breath by breath as if Phil wouldn't otherwise know how badly Dan needs him to keep going. 

Dan can feel his stomach tightening, his orgasm building as Phil rocks into him. His own cock, untouched save for the friction of Phil's body moving against Dan's, twitches between the two boys' stomachs. He's close, so close, and every rub against his prostate and every hot breath on his neck and every it of friction against his length is pushing him closer to the edge.

And then he's coming, and holy _fuck_ it's intense. He goes rigid, thighs tightening around Phil's waist, fingernails digging deeper into his back. His eyes roll back as the pleasure hits him like a spark of electricity, spreading up throughout his entire body. His mouth is open but he can't make any noise, can't even breathe because it's too much, it's too good and _oh_ \-- Phil is coming now, he's moaning long and low against Dan's neck and his whole body is shaking and Dan can feel his cock pulsing inside of him, and it sparks another wave of Dan's orgasm. He breathes in sharply, letting out a high-pitched cry as he rides it out. It's like nothing else, like he can feel everything Phil is feeling, like he and Phil are one being. Dan full-on sobs as Phil rocks into him slow and deep, tears rolling down into his ears as euphoria hits him wave by wave.

It feels like eternity before they're coming down, Phil collapsing on Dan after pulling out, their chests heaving as they try to catch their breath. Dan keeps his eyes closed as he breathes in an attempt to recover from whatever the fuck just happened. 

They lay quietly for a few minutes, breathing deep and running their hands absently along each other's bodies. Eventually Phil props himself back up and presses little kisses along Dan's jaw. Dan smiles, moving his head to catch Phil's lips with his own. He wraps his arms around Phil's shoulders when they part, pulling him down into another kiss. 

Dan realizes he should be exhausted right now, after the greatest sex and the most intense orgasm of his life, but he's still got coke in his system and his heart is beating a mile a minute and fuck, Phil is biting at his bottom lip and everything still feels really fucking good. He smooths a hand down Phil's back, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Phil pulls back with a giggle, looking down at Dan with his glossy eyes and blown-out pupils.

"Up for another round?" He all-but whispers, and Dan smirks.

"How 'bout another line?"


End file.
